1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for analyzing and inspecting magnetic materials, and in particular, to a means for rapidly and simultaneously inspecting a magnetic material for a plurality of independent parameters to derive composite and correlated information of the properties and structure of the material.
2. Problems in the Art
A variety of characteristics of magnetic materials can be derived from various inspection measurements and analysis of those measurements. Particularly valuable are inspection methods which allow a specimen to be left intact; that is, by investigating the specimen non-destructively.
Nondestructive evaluation (NDE) of magnetic materials has its obvious advantages, such as are well appreciated in the art. A variety of different analytical NDE procedures have been developed over the years with a variety of objectives and results.
For example, different well known in the art measurements exist regarding magnetic hysteresis, magnetostriction, Barkhausen effect, and magnetoacoustic emission. From each of these measurements, information regarding the magnetic material being analyzed can be derived. For example, from magnetic hysteresis data such parameters as coercivity, remanence, hysteresis loss, initial permeability, maximum differential permeability, and anhysteretic permeability can be derived.
The different measurements and their derivative information regarding a variety of characteristics of the magnetic specimen are known in the art. However, as can be appreciated, each measurement and derivative result involves different apparatus, methods, and computations.
It would be advantageous to be able to have a means and method for coordinating and combining a variety of these various inspection and analysis methods so that their results can be compiled and utilized to produce composite and valuable information regarding characteristics of the specimen under analysis.
It is therefore a primary and principle object of the present invention to produce a multiparameter magnetic inspection system which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which allows for contemporaneous or simultaneous, and rapid, derivation and compilation of results for a plurality of independent parameters regarding the specimen.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which can control and compute the variety of measurements and information to produce meaningful results regarding the specimen being analyzed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which eliminates the requirement for individual measurements and procedures, which are unrelated and uncorrelated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as above described which is efficient, economical, and flexible in its uses and applications.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.